Rapid analysis of complex biological samples (e.g., complex mixtures such as blood, saliva, or urine) is of significant interest for clinical, forensic and many other applications. A problem in the analysis of such samples using mass spectrometry is that non-target components of a biological sample (e.g., salts), compete with a target in the sample for charges during the ionization process. That competition leads to the non-target components of the sample suppressing ionization of the target in the sample, known as matrix effects. In order to minimize suppression effects on analyte ionization and to pre-concentrate the analytes, complex biological samples are routinely extracted and then separated using chromatography before a mass spectrometry measurement. However, such a process can only be conducted in a laboratory setting using expensive chromatography equipment and time consuming sample preparation protocols.